His Mum's Boyfriend
by scarletpoppy
Summary: When Harry's Mum tells him that she has a new boyfriend, he doesn't quite know how to react- even more so when he hears them doing something no one would want to hear their parents doing when he phones her. The question is, who is it? And how will Harry react when he finally finds out, and how will this affect the newly kindled relationship between him and Nikki?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :) Here is a new multi-chapter fic for you! I'm not sure where the idea originally came from, I have had it for a while and I thought I'd give it a bit of a go! Quick warning for the fic, there are swear words in this, and they are in this chapter. Also will be suggestive adult topics, but probably not smut (I will warn you). It will most definitely get angsty. But probably some fluff aswell. It's in the POV of Nikki or Harry, you should be able to tell when it changes (hopefully). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Writing it cheered me up slightly from the trauma that has been going on (Tom :( *cries*). Like to give a hug to Pinkswallowsun and Welshclaire especially because they both need a little bit of cheering up :P**

**So enjoy!**

_Prologue _

_You had reacted badly. You knew that. Of course you wanted her to be happy. It was just... It just reminded you of everything with your Dad and James, and that was such a grey area of his life. You had forgiven his Mum for cheating on your Dad, under the circumstances then. And you were glad she had found someone else who made her happy. _

_You had made a complete fuss out of nothing really, like a little spoilt child. You had first been freaked out by that phone call, which then was made worse by her telling you that she was very serious, and had the final straw when they had been seeing each other for six months and hadn't even told you. _

_But it wasn't really your business, you didn't tell her about every girl friend you had had. And you had kicked up such a tantrum. You knew that deep down you were scared. Scared that this knew man would hurt her. _

_You had decided to go around and apologise for being so stupid. Because you did want her to be happy._

_You pulled up on the drive, and got out the car. You rang the doorbell and watched the door. You looked around at the familiar house, memories resonating from every wall. You could still picture the swing that used to be in the front garden, and the little apple tree that had fallen down years ago that never used to produce any apples. You rang again. _

_Worrying slightly you fumbled with the keys getting them out off your pocket. You unlocked the door and opened it. You called out seeing if she was in. You suspected so as her car was on the drive still there. You walked through the familiar hallway and placed your hand on the living room door. It was closed, but you could hear muffled voices from inside. _

_You slowly swung the door open._

_What you then saw was something you would have never had guessed. Your Mum was on the sofa with a man pressed on top of her. They were both half naked. A shirt strewn across the floor. You heard a gasp and she saw you followed by an exclamation of his name. You heard the man swear loudly as he turned around. And that's when the world stopped._

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me."_

2 Weeks Earlier

"My Mum has a new boyfriend." Harry announced as he strolled into work five minutes late. He handed you a coffee and sat down.

"How do you feel about that?" You asked carefully, knowing full well that it could be a tender topic. He didn't look upset or angry, so you had decided it was probably a safe question.

"I don't know. I'm happy that she's happy. But I called her in the evening last night, well, she told me yesterday but I felt I needed to tell her I was ok with it. So I called her and she answered. Do you know what she said to me?" You shook you head, giggling slightly at this long anecdote. "Well she said, 'Um, Harry this really isn't a good time.'."

"And?..."

"I realised she was very out of breath, and I heard a man's voice, and then she giggled." You laughed as you realised what he was hinting at. "She then said, in a very girly voice, 'sorry darling, I've got to go, and, well, do stuff'. My mum was in bed with a man."

"And?" You said laughing.

"I'm officially grossed out."

"Harry, it's natural!"

"I don't care how natural or normal it is!" He said almost hysterically, but he was laughing as well.

"Your mum was having sex!" You teased, looking back down at the tox report. He groaned and shivered.

"Do not say that again!"

"What?" You replied innocently as he picked up his reports. "That you disturbed your Mum having sex?" He pushed you on your shoulder slightly before giving you the finger and walking off shuddering to himself.

You watched him walk out the room; he ran his hand through his hair making it stick up at all odd angles. A smile flickered over your lips at it. It was one of the many things you loved about him. Not that you did love him. Well, of course you did love him; he was your best friend, your brother. Nothing more.

Leo walked in and called a cheery hello. You observed that he looked much better with himself. Breaking up with Janet had taken his life out of him for a while. You were worried about him when he came in day after day unshaven with dark circles around his eyes. He had constantly looked tired. You hated this haunted look; it reminded you of when Theresa and Cassie had died. That was worse, but you were close to him now, you knew his reactions and emotions. It made it all the more painful for you and Harry to watch him break down.

But now he seemed to be building himself up. You remembered the first turn when he started to go back to normal, when he swapped that gloomy picture in his office. Then he slowly built his life back.

And today when he cheerily smiled at you from his office you knew he was back. You got up and stood in the door way of his office and sipped your coffee.

"You look happy today." You told him. He looked up at you.

"Do I?" You nodded and sat down on the other side of his desk. "Suppose that's a good thing right."

"It definitely is. What have we got today?"

"Nothing yet. Harry just has to finish his reports from yesterday, and have you done those tox reports?."

"Almost."

"Anything unexpected?" You shook you head. "Where did Harry go?"

"Not sure, but I was teasing him and I think he's gone off in a strop." You laughed. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Typical children." You laughed again before going off to do the rest of the tox reports.

* * *

You rested your head on the lockers trying to get the sound of that very un-motherly like giggle out of your head that you had over the phone. You shuddered. Just the thought of it was plain gross. No one should hear what you heard. Even over the phone it was just unacceptable. She definitely had caller ID. Why didn't she ignore his call or even pretend she wasn't doing anything?

She was probably too distracted, your mind argued.

No. She was not 'distracted'. That is gross. Your Mother was definitely not doing anything.

You pushed that hideous thought to the back of your mind as you left the locker room. You saw Nikki sitting at your desk again. Not that is was your desk really, you both shared them equally. Your stuff was on hers as well as yours and vice versa. However on your original desk there was definitely more of her stuff. Where that was just an illusion by physical presence being there more you didn't know. Perhaps it was just because she had more stuff.

You watched her as she scribbled away at her report. She put a smile on your face, that was certain. Her blonde curls fell down past her shoulders, caressing her beautiful neck line. Her unnaturally dark lips looked soft and full. Her creamy skin was as if it almost seemed edible, so delicate and sweet. And then there were her eyes, those brown alluring eyes which you had accidentally got lost in many times before.

"Harry!" Those lips said. It pulled you out of capture by her. You cleared your throat trying to shake yourself from the entrance.

"Yes, um, what are we doing today?" You asked hurriedly.

"You have to finish those reports." She replied with her delicate smile. You nodded.

"You're sitting at my desk." You joked. She looked up and you watched that smile grow before her sexy giggle fell from her throat.

"Well that's what you get for being late."

**Might be a bit rambley, and I can't see any mistakes, but I'm sorry if there are :P**  
**A cheeky review would also be lovely :)**

**Much love! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews from the last chapter :) big hugs to Claire, KiwiSWFan, Cariad, Flossie, Hi_world, Izzy and Freya82 for reviewing, and to anyone who read it! If I'm honest, your suspicions are probably right, but I'm not giving anything away just yet hehe! Swear words again in this one, just a little warning!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

You were both sitting at your desks, working, which Leo had seemed surprised at. But you had noticed that Harry was quieter than usual. The whole business with his Mum seemed to be affecting him more than he was letting on. You made a mental note to ask him tonight.

"Want to come around tonight for a takeaway?" You asked cheerily. He jumped slightly at the sound of your voice.

"Why?" He asked confusedly as he came out of a daze.

"Because we both have a rubbish social life and this is what we do?"

"Speak for yourself!" He winked. "Yep, what time do you want me around?"

"Seven-ish?"

"Sure. I'll bring the alcohol."

"Lucky me." You smiled at him as you stood up and walked to Leo's office with the tox reports.

"Leo, I found high levels of heroin and alcohol. But I'm not sure it would be enough to kill her. Can you take a look?" You asked Leo. He nodded as you handed over the report to him. He scanned through the findings; creases appearing on his forehead showed that he probably agreed with you.

"Yep, it is lower than I would expect. I suppose the combination of the two would have more fatal effects, but it is still quite low. Was there any other suspected causes of death?" There wasn't. You discussed the case further with Leo, trying to look at new situations which could have caused her death.

Absentmindedly you looked over at Harry. He was staring into thin air, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. Something was definitely wrong.

You tuned back in with Leo, he had suggested a second PM, which you agreed at.

You walked out his office and perched on the desk by Harry. He looked sadly at you.

"Harry." You pleaded. "What do you really think about it?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know how serious it is. I don't know who he is. I don't know what he's like. I don't if I'll like him. I don't know if he'll hurt her."

"Why don't you ask your Mum then?" You suggested. He held his hand out and snuck it into yours.

"I know I should." He sighed and gave you a small smile before pulling your hand and you into a hug. "Will you come with me?" This surprised you slightly, but looking down into his deep pleading eyes, you immediately knew your answer.

"Of course." It was one of the things he didn't even need to ask, you would always be there for him.

You were nervous.

If anything, you were also scared, and worried. But it all seemed less because of the person sitting in the passenger seat. You had felt too guilty and needy asking her to come with you, but you did need her.

You were worried because last time you had confronted your Mum about one of her relationships; it hadn't turned out as it should have. You ended up screaming at her like no son should have done. And then she said that you reminded her of your Father. And this was the thing that scared you. Terrified you.

Before 2010, if someone had compared you to your Dad, this would have been a compliment, an achievement. You had tried all your life to be like him, to be a successful Doctor. Yes, you weren't a surgeon, but you were good, weren't you?

But ever since you found out he was violent, he was the last thing you wanted to be. It sickened you just to think he ever did that to your Mum. You hated him for that. But she had compared you to him. You knew it was the heat of the moment, and emotions were running extremely high, and you had never been violent to anyone else before, but that inclining accusation was still there. It still haunted you.

You desperately didn't want to lose your temper with your Mum. You didn't have an intention to of course, and there was no reason for you too, but it didn't stop you from worrying.

And that's why you brought Nikki along. She had a knack of keeping you calm. You had shouted at her before, but there was something about her. She usually managed to keep him sane, normal, relaxed. Because when you looked at that beautiful face, there was nothing in the world that you could have been angry at. Except perhaps that she wasn't yours.

You pulled up outside your Mum's house; you both got out the car.

"Did you used to live here?" Nikki asked. You nodded as you walked up the drive with her. "Are there any embarrassing pictures of you in there?" She said gleefully.

"That really isn't why we're here!" You laughed back. You rang the door bell and waited for your Mum to answer. She did, and what you first noticed was that she looked as nervous as you felt. You pulled her into you and gave her two kisses on her cheeks. She gave you a small smile.

"Harry dear, I'm sorry about..." She started before you managed to shush her quiet.

"No, stop please. Don't apologise. I'm sorry too." She stepped back to let them in. "Mum, you know Nikki right?"

"Mmm, yes we met at that party you had." She said disapprovingly, which you laughed at. You don't remember much of that party. It was a New Years one at your apartment, and everyone probably got way too drunk, including you when you and Nikki ended up pretending to row at 4:30am in the bath fully clothed. Nikki giggled at this.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Nikki asked suddenly. You wondered if it was a tactic to get you on your own with your Mum, and you were thankful for it. You pointed her in the direction before following your Mum into the living room.

"What do I own this pleasure of both of you then?" She asked as she poured a cup of tea out for you. "Are you and Nikki...?"

"God, no Mum." You interrupted almost choking on your tea. "She's just here as a friend. I'm here to find out who your new 'boyfriend' is."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Who is he?" You laughed. Surely that would be the most obvious question!

"Harry dear, I'd prefer not to say until I know we're serious and till you meet him." She looked slight guilty, a bit sheepish even.

"Ok, so how long have you been seeing him?"

"About 6 months." She said sipping her tea. You stared at her, hardly believing what you were hearing. Your Mum had been dating someone for six months and you hadn't noticed. She hadn't told you even. Why?

"And you didn't think of telling me?"

"Well it's not that, I just wanted it to be serious before I..."

"Hang on, you mean you've been dating for 6 months, but you're not serious enough just to introduce me to him!" You could feel that bubbling pit in your stomach trying to creep out. You had to try and stay calm. Shit, this really wasn't going to plan. You ran your hand through your hair in a vain attempt to pause for a second, give yourself a break.

That's when Nikki entered. The anger left. Your temper died down. She came and sat next to you, you were vaguely aware of your Mum offering her a cup of tea. You watched as she politely took a sip before she looked at you and a smiled.

You looked away, knowing that you couldn't get to mad again with her there.

"So what's he like then?" You asked your Mum, keeping your tone light and friendly. She looked slightly wary. You tried to pull off a warm smile, your cheek muscles straining under the falseness of it.

"Well, he's very dedicated to his work, and he's always trying to find fairness and justice in the world. He's very kind and friendly." Her voice rang with pride and tenderness. You couldn't remember the last time she had spoken like this.

"He sounds nice." Nikki said next to you, making you jump. It was almost funny that she had her own little opinion on this man, almost ironic even with all the terrible boyfriends she had. You knew quite understood Nikki and men. She seemed to attract the worst men possible, but she never fell for the right kind of guy for her. He wanted her to be swept off her feet by someone who loved her. Someone who wanted to be with her forever, who wanted to marry her, have children with her, grow old with her. And more importantly that she wanted all these things as well.

Sometimes, although you hated admitting it, you wished it was you she wanted. Because you did want her. And yet, you weren't sure she wanted you, so the second best option was for her to be happy and loved.

As you were thinking about this your Mum and Nikki had managed to absorb themselves in a conversation.

"I like the pictures of Harry in the bathroom." Nikki laughed, your Mum joining in. You weren't really absorbed in the conversations though.

"Ah I'm glad you spotted them! I've planning to use a lot of them for whenever he pulls his act together and gets married." His Mum digged.

"The one where he's in high heels?"

"Oh of course!"

"And the one standing up in the bath!" Both women were in hysterics.

"Brilliant, thanks Mum for putting those pictures on display." You said bluntly, they both laughed. Nikki placed her hand affectionately on top yours and gave in a squeeze. You let her wrap your fingers between yours and held her hand on top of yours.

You talked to your Mum and Nikki a little longer, topping up your tea. After about half an hour, Nikki's phone rang. She had to leave for a scene. She called a taxi and finished her tea quickly. Your Mum did try and offer her a sandwich, which did make you laugh. She left, which mean just you and your Mum were sitting in the living room.

"I like Nikki." Your Mum commented. Great, so your best friend was now friends with your Mother.

"She is lovely yes."

"And you like her."

"Of course, she is my friend."

"More than friends Harry." Her tone became serious. Unfortunately, she was right, but that didn't mean you were going to let her know that.

"We are very good friends." She rolled her eyes and tutted.

"Harry, why do you expect me to tell you what's going on in my life when you don't tell me anything about yours!"

"That's because nothing has gone on between me and Nikki! And I would tell you if something as important having a partner for six bloody months!" This shut her up. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, stuttering on her words.

"I had my reasons."She finally said.

"Really? What are they?" You were angry at her for keeping something as big as this from you. You were the one who was supposed to care of her! To look after her.

"Right, I'm going to tell you the truth, but you've got to understand I didn't want to keep it from you! None of this was planned ok?" She burst out with a flurry of emotions. You leant back in the sofa and nodded your head quietly.

"You see, when we first got together, he was with someone else. He was unhappy, and we were only friends, but it all sort of escalated. After two months, I told him that he couldn't cheat on her. So I broke it off with him. He was distraught, and so was I really. He told me he had kissed some other women, in a vain attempt to get over me. But he realised he couldn't so broke up with his partner. He asked me if we could get back together, properly this time. And I said yes, so that's what it has been like for four months. And we didn't want to tell people because of his previous relationship. But we agreed now was the time." She finished. She looked slightly guilty. And you thought she should do.

"So that's your type then." You said bitterly. She looked confused. "Men with partners, it's your type is it?"

"Harry!..."

"So you just like screwing over other women do you? Does it make you feel clever and big does it? Do you get a kick from being the other woman?" You were pissed off. You hardly knew why though, and to sound cliché, you were most definitely seeing red.

"I don't know what you mean!" She cried out.

"Don't you? Right, let's see shall we. So this man had another woman and James had Mary. Did Dad have someone else before you got with him? Did he have a girlfriend on the side?" You spat at her. "Is Dad really my Dad actually or was there another man? Because from what I can see there could be."

"What? Harry of course there isn't! None of it was intentional!"

"Well it took you two months to realise that the current man you were fucking had a fucking partner!" You shouted. You found yourself on your feet; you didn't even remember when you stood up. All you knew was that you were angry. You could feel your red hot blood pumping savagely around your body. You looked down at your Mum who was now on the sofa. She had tears dripping down her cheeks.

You had done that. Made your own Mother cower away from you. Again. With a sinking feeling of regret you realised you had lost your temper again.

So like a coward, you ran out the room, slamming the door on way out. You reached your car and left.

You knew you should go back and apologise, but there was only one person who you wanted to see, who would know what you should do.

And you found yourself pulled up outside Nikki's apartment.

**Ta-dah! Ok, so I hope you did like it! **  
**Any reviews would be brilliant, just give me your thoughts what ever they are on wither (or both) chapters!**

**Much love, P xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews from last time! Big hugs to Cariad, Laura, Claire, Detectabledaisy, Baibe, call-me-rose and KiwiSWfan! Also hugs to any one who had favourited, followed or read any of the chapters :) I'm liking your speculations of who the boyfriend is... But you won't find out till chapter 4- which might not be published untill September (as I am going on holiday)! If you are lucky and I write just, you could get it for Thursday, but its unlikely :P**

**Anyway, the last part of this chapter is repeated from the prologue, just so you know! Enjoy!**

You made your way to Nikki's apartment, and let yourself in. She had given both you and Leo a spare key after you had basically demanded for one seeing as she managed to get herself in some sort of trouble quite regularly. You knew she had just been called out, and probably wouldn't be back for another hour, but that didn't matter. You knew she would be back.

So you sat down on her sofa and waited.

The click of the door brought you back to the world, you didn't know how long you had been sitting and mulling over everything.

"Harry?" You heard Nikki call out nervously. You turned around and she was you. She immediately dropped her bag and came hurrying towards you. She sat down next to you and stroked your face. You wondered why she was doing that, until you realised there was slow tears dripping from your eyes.

"Harry, it's OK now." She soothed, wiping a few more tears away. "What happened?" You wrapped an arm around her waist allowing you to pull her into a hug.

"I shouted at my Mum." You whispered into her hair.

"Everyone had arguments with their parents."

"I lost my temper, and I was shouting at her. She just sat on the sofa." Nikki was gently stoking your hair. "I'm him. I've turned into him. She hates me now."

"Harry." Her voice was stern, but kind. "You do have a temper, I've said before, and you do shout. But this is new territory for you. I was angry when my Dad had new girlfriends and didn't tell me, and I wasn't even close to him! You have a right to be annoyed."

"But I was irrational. I was just shouting horrid stuff at her. I'm exactly like him!" You replied quietly. The tears had stopped and the realisation had sunk in.

"Do you mean your Dad?" She asked, you nodded in reply. "You have never been violent. Please believe me Harry." You looked into those eyes. You wanted to believe her, but you hadn't told her the truth. Not for six years.

You knew her inside out, and vice versa, but you had never told her how you really felt about her. You lied to people about that, lied to yourself, lied to her. Because you were madly in love with her.

And yet, if you could tell her such a huge lie over all of these years, how could you tell if she were lying or not now? Surely it was an easier lie to tell? Was she just saying it to get rid of you?

"Nikki, I can't." You felt pathetic. You unwrapped her body from yours and stood up to leave.

"Why?" Her voice questioned. "Why don't you believe me?" She repeated. She had got up as well and was standing opposite you. Your bodies were pressed up against each other. If there were a personal bubble between you, this would be invading it. But it felt normal to be this close to her. Natural.

"I can't." You tried to push her away, move past her, but she blocked you. Her beautiful eyes gazed deep into you, trying to read your emotions.

"Why not?"

"Because I lie to you." She first looked surprised, and then hurt. You caused that. "And so I can't tell if you're lying to me."

"Tell me the truth then." She said simply.

Was it the truth that terrified you the most? Perhaps this is why you were scared. Whilst it was a lie, you could convince yourself everything was fine. But if the truth escaped... What would she do?

"What if you don't like it?"

"What if I like it?"

"I love you." You had said it. The truth. Your words hung in the air, the palpable truth. You tried to gage a reaction from her, but she hadn't moved as if the moment when those words left your lips had caused a pause in time.

"I love you too." She finally broke the pause.

And then, neither of them knew what to do. Two hemispheres had merged into one; now your heart was whole.

You took a step closer to Nikki, if that was possible. She licked her lips, those deep rose lips. You took your hand and caressed the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leant into your hand. You could see the barely shimmery eye shadow that she always wore. You remember asking her why she wore it a while ago; she said it made her eyes look open and prettier. You doubted this, but you knew it suited her. Closing in on her face every detail was showed up with each beautiful flaw which created that perfection.

You kissed her.

You could taste her sweet flavour on her lips, it made you want more of her, to taste every single inch of her skin. You ran your tongue along her lips, wanting more access to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly, letting your touch even more of her mouth. You felt her wrap your arms around your neck, and she pressed her body higher against yours.

You deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. Moving your hands away from her faces you gently caressed her body, feeling every slight curve under her clothes. You took her by the waist and started to gently direct her to the bedroom. You tried to understand if she wanted to do that, and by the way she was gripping your hair you hoped it was the same thing as you. As you both crashed onto her bed you realised that if this was the rest of your life, you would be a very happy man.

* * *

Waking up with her naked body draped over yours was a feeling that you would never forget. Her blonde hair was trickled across your chest and the pillow, and she was breathing softly. A curl of hair was draped over her face; it flickered every time she exhaled. It made you smile, that hair out of place, Nikki would hardly stand for imperfect hair. And now, when she was totally unaware, it was fluttering right in front of her. You unhooked an arm from around her waist and pushed it back behind her ear carefully.

Unfortunately it wasn't as careful as he hoped for her eyelashes moved as her eyes started to open. She smiled sleepily up at you before closing her eyes again and adjusting herself on your chest.

"Good morning." You said. You watched as a smile graced her lips.

"Oh it definitely is." She leaned up and kissed you before sitting up. "Come on, we didn't have dinner last night, I'm starving now." You laughed as her naked body snaked out of bed and put a loose silk dressing gown. She was officially the most beautiful thing in the world. She always was, but you had never seen her in the raw form, and it turned you on even more.

Sighing, you rolled out of bed as well, and pulled on your boxers and your shirt. You stood up and walked to the door and watched her as she pulled out various kinds of breakfast cereals from the cupboard. She offered you a bowl and she poured her cereal before sitting down. You followed her and sat opposite her.

"What are you going to do about your Mum?" She asked quietly. You paused as you remembered the events yesterday. The ones you regret.

"I honestly don't know."

"You should talk to her, tell her how you feel." Nikki said wisely. "Because I think you can bottle up your emotions too much sometimes, and that what makes you angry." She was probably right, you thought. She looked at you worriedly. "Sorry, have I said too much?"

"No, of course not." She relaxed a little and went back to eating her cereal. "What if I get angry at her again though?"

"But you know all the information now right? You've calmed down from the initial... shock?"

"I suppose. I just don't want to be like him."

"Harry, trust me. You're not, and never have been." She stood up and came over to you. She leant down and kissed you gently on the lips. "I love you."

The sweet words tumbled again.

"I love you too." You saw a smile dance across her lips. You did trust her. Why had you ever doubted that you didn't? You decided then you would go and see your Mum to apologise, to explain why you became so angry. Or to at least try to.

You looked back at Nikki who had just finished tiding up the cereals. She slowly walked back to you with a seductive smile playing on her face. God, she was gorgeous like that. You pulled her closer as you stood up. You tugged the tie on her dressing gown and unwrapped it off her shoulders. It fell down to the ground leaving her perfect body glowing in front of you.

Your apology could definitely wait for a bit.

* * *

After a couple of hours in bed with Nikki she reminded you that she probably had to go to work. You were on call, so it was fine for you, but being in her apartment without her just felt empty. So you decided that you should go and see your Mum. You got dressed and started to take the familiar drive to your Mum's house.

You had reacted badly. You knew that. Of course you wanted her to be happy. It was just... It just reminded you of everything with your Dad and James, and that was such a grey area of his life. You had forgiven your Mum for cheating on your Dad, under the circumstances then. And you were glad she had found someone else who made her happy.

You had made a complete fuss out of nothing really, like a little spoilt child. You had first been freaked out by that phone call, which then was made worse by her telling you that she was very serious, and had the final straw when they had been seeing each other for six months and hadn't even told you.

But it wasn't really your business, you didn't tell her about every girl friend you had had. And you had kicked up such a tantrum. You knew that deep down you were scared. Scared that this knew man would hurt her.

You had decided to go around and apologise for being so stupid. Because you did want her to be happy.

You pulled up on the drive, and got out the car. You rang the doorbell and watched the door. You looked around at the familiar house, memories resonating from every wall. You could still picture the swing that used to be in the front garden, and the little apple tree that had fallen down years ago that never used to produce any apples. You rang again.

Worrying slightly you fumbled with the keys getting them out off your pocket. You unlocked the door and opened it. You called out seeing if she was in. You suspected so as her car was on the drive still there. You walked through the familiar hallway and placed your hand on the living room door. It was closed, but you could hear muffled voices from inside.

You slowly swung the door open.

What you then saw was something you would have never had guessed. Your Mum was on the sofa with a man pressed on top of her. They were both half naked. A shirt strewn across the floor. You heard a gasp and she saw you followed by an exclamation of his name. You heard the man swear loudly as he turned around. And that's when the world stopped.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

**Well, next chapter reveals all... **

**Any reviews would be absolutely lovely- any quick thoughts would be appreciated :)**  
**Much love xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little warning, this fic will get VERY angst later on, as Claire knows haha! Lots of swear words in this chapter, just so you know :P **  
**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, this is why I'm treating you with this chapter before I go on holiday. I now have to madly pack because I wrote this instead of packing yesterday!**

**I hope everyone gets good results! See you in September haha! **

The rest was a blur, a flurry of clothes being picked up and thrown on.

You were vaguely aware of them trying to speak to you, but nothing made sense. It was like in the movies, where you had paused, but the rest of time was in slow motion. And yet it was happening to quickly. You couldn't process the information. You tried to piece things together, but right now, the jigsaw didn't fit.

She touched your arm, that brought you crashing back to the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" You managed to stutter. They looked worriedly at each other. "Why the fuck are you here?" You basically growled at the man. You didn't even care that you were angry. He shouldn't be here.

"Harry..." Your Mum begged. "God, you weren't supposed to find out like this!"

He couldn't look at you. He was facing away from you. The shirt that was strewn on the floor he was now wearing. That shirt you had seen the day before as well. It was at work, as he sat opposite you on Nikki's desk. Leo.

"Get the fuck out." You said to him. He finally looked at you; you had never seen him look guiltier before.

"Let's just sit down like adults and discuss..."

"Fuck off."

"Harry..."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" You shouted. "What am I supposed to do? MY boss is screwing my Mother!" Just the words made you feel sick.

So this was your Mums knew boyfriend. How did you feel about that? You tried to pause and process the information. That's what Nikki had said right? What had she said? You just had to try and relax. Although you didn't know why you should. Ok, so process it. Your Mum's boyfriend was Leo. You took a deep breath.

"I know this is a shock Harry, but we are both sure about this. I understand why you're mad..."

"Oh do you?" You growled. "I'm not sure you do actually."

"Well tell us and we can sort it out!" Leo said. This made you angrier.

"Well Leo, for one you are my boss. And friend at that. You should not be sleeping with my Mum." He turned away from you. "Ok, so I'll skip that point right. What about Nikki? She thinks of you as a Dad, Leo, and you know that. Does that make us incest?"He looked surprised at this.

"You and Nikki are together?" he said happily. This pissed you off further; he was trying to defer the situation.

"It doesn't matter now though does it, because a brother and sister can't really have a fucking relationship together can they? Ok, so I'll skip that point as well. What happens if you break up? Or if you have an argument? Do I pick a side? I'll always choose my own Mother of course, but where the fuck would that leave me with work! Or which you for that matter." You looked at Leo. You hadn't realised you were standing so close to him screaming at him. In all honestly you didn't care. He deserved it.

"We'd never make you pick Harry." Your Mum said from the sofa. Tears were running down her face like yesterday. Did you feel sorry for her? You probably should. She looked vulnerable, weak, worried.

"Me and Nikki had to pick with Janet. We knew Leo better, we had to side with Leo. And we hardly even see her anymore." It dawned on you that there was another reason why you should be pissed off. Janet. It seemed to hit Leo and your Mum at the same time as well.

"Harry we wouldn't..."

"Don't you dare 'Harry' me!" You shouted, you felt your feet move towards him. "So you cheated on Janet with her did you. Does Janet know about this? What would she say? I reckon she'd be quite pissed off really. The man with she was planning to have kids with is fucking another woman; I think she wouldn't be very happy about that. Are you just going to treat my Mum like you did with Janet? That's what you do isn't it, just pick up nice women, screw them, pretend to love them and then just cheat on them? Spit the out from your cosy little life when they become too clingy?"

You were angry. You were standing inches away from Leo shouting at him. You had stopped to catch your breath. Leo put a hand on your arm to try and push you away slightly. You tugged it away, feeling in touch burn through your jacket. It was full of hate. You hated what he was doing. You wanted your Nikki.

"I'm never going to do that to her." Leo said seriously.

"Is that what you said to Janet? Actually, is that what you said to Theresa as well? I get it now! Do you both find you can relate to each other, both have dead spouses and everything?"

"That's enough Harry!" Leo finally shouted. You knew you had hit a nerve; you set out to do that with your last speech. Although everything you said was true.

"Shall I go so you can hurt her?" You argued back. You heard a sob each from the sofa. Both you and Leo turned to look what it was. She was sitting there; hand over her mouth trying to muffle the cries. You wanted to rush over to her, comfort your Mum. But you were too late; he had beaten you and already had his arms around her.

You couldn't stand it anymore. Every single vein wanted to tear, to explode. You wanted to hit something, take your anger away. So you left the room, you stormed out the door, slamming it hard behind you. You knocked something as you ran out the hallway. You didn't look back at the sound of smashing glass. It felt like that was you life breaking behind you. And you wanted to run away from it.

* * *

You watched him as he stormed out the room; your arm was still around Anne, comforting her. You heard a smashing of glass which made you both jump. It was followed by the front door slamming and the unmistakeable sound of a screech from his car engine as him drove away.

You pulled her closer to you, letting her cry into your chest. You both knew he wouldn't react well, but that outburst from Harry was definitely not what you expected. After that, you had no idea what to think.

Perhaps it had made it worse that he had walked in on you, but you were just kissing then. And Anne had said that he didn't seem to bothered about the phone call when she saw his yesterday.

You had never seen him so angry. It scared you slightly. At one point, although you did hate to admit it, you thought he was going to hit you. Or try and start a fight, or throw something. Your logical mind knew he wouldn't do that, you knew Harry had a temper, and you had seen him angry before and he had never been violent. Yet there was something about the way he was yelling that made you doubts that. But it was only a split second when you saw that, so surely he wouldn't do anything?

No, of course he wouldn't. It's Harry.

It was just his temper that got the better of him then. He just didn't expect you and Anne to be together. You doubt that it even crossed his mind. Hopefully he'd get use to it. Or at least accept it.

Anne pulled away from you slightly. Her face was stained with tears. You reached up and wiped a few of the fresh ones away.

"He'll come around to it, don't worry." You said to her. You could see that she didn't quite believe you as she looked away and at the door.

"What broke?" She asked quietly. You stood up gentle letting go of her and walked to the hallway. On the floor there were a couple of photo frames; glass from them was littered around them.

You picked them up and turned them over. The first you saw was a picture of a small boy in a grey jumper and a tie. He looked about 7 and was smiling at the camera. It took you a few second to realise that it was Harry. You presumed he was in his school uniform. He had his unmistakeable dark untidy hair at that age already, it did make you smile.

The other picture was of a man who was in his early thirties holding a small boy. At first glance, you thought the man was Harry from when you first knew him. Looking closer at the grainy picture you realised it was Edward, his Dad. He had much sharper features, and his smile wasn't as warm and kind.

It made you upset that the small sweet innocent boy in the picture had just driven off after swearing and screaming at something which wasn't as bad as he made out to be. Yes, you had cheated on Janet. You do feel guilty for that, because you did love her, didn't you? But it didn't matter now, you loved Anne. You had said this to each other, and you truly meant it. She was more for you than any of the other had been. She was strong willed, independent. She wasn't clingy at all, but she had a sensitive side to her, an un-confident side which you loved and made her so special.

You shook the glass from the frames, being careful not to damage the photos. You placed them back on the side and turned around. Anne was standing there watching you.

"Dustpan?" You asked, gesturing to the broken glass on the floor. She opened a cupboard and handed you it before she returned to the living room on her own. You quickly swept up all the glass you could see before throwing it away. You headed back in to see her on the sofa, the throw wrapped around her, head resting on a pillow. If you didn't look closely you might have presumed she was asleep, but you could see those dark eyes staring straight ahead of her. They were filled with deep worry.

"I'm just going to call Nikki, see if she can talk to Harry?"

"Ok." She whispered back. You picked up your phone and headed out into the hallway once more. You dialled Nikki's number and waited.

"Hello Leo." She called cheerily down the phone.

"Nikki, have you spoken to Harry?" You asked urgently.

"No? I thought he went around to his Mum's this morning."

"Well he did." You paused wondering how much Nikki knew, and how to tell her. "I'm at Anne's now. You know Anne has a new partner right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, it's me and I don't think Harry as reacted very well." You said very quickly.

"Shit." Nikki said very resolutely. She paused. "It's you?"

"Yes."

"Shit. What did he say?" She sounded worried.

"A lot of stuff. He got quite angry really, even for Harry. I know this sounds terrible but I really don't think he's going to talk to me or Anne about any of this soon."

"I'll talk to him." You heard her sigh sadly. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Nikki." You said goodbye to each other before you hung up and walked back to the sofa. You sat down and took Anne's hand.

You pulled her close into you. She collapsed into your arms, you held her.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. It will be fine." You soothed. It struck you that you didn't know if you were comforting her, or if you were trying to convince yourself.

**I hoped you liked it :) Thank you for any reviews on my other fics as weel- and I will be catching up and reviewing everyone elses as soon as I get back!**

**Any review would as always be lovely - Much love Poppy xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from holiday! And I've decided it's very cold in England now! I have lots of chapter and fics written for you all, but I'm going to be mean and take my time uploading them muahaha :P This took me all day to type up so it actually might take me ages anyway! **  
**I've also planned this story out fully (shock horror :O ) and it will get very angsty, and I might put it on M rating later- but I'm not sure. Probably the start of the big angst in this chapter!**

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed any of the chapters. Big hugs to Laura, Claire, EmmaJ, Lizzi and Cariad :) And who anyone else who followed/Favorited/read, drop a little review please and I can actually thank and mention you?**  
**Ok... On with the chapter- sorry if it has typos- I have checked it but I'm still jet lagged so it could be terrible!**

You were driving over the speed limit. You knew that. You were doing 50 in 30 zone driving back to your apartment. That advert came into your head, the one with that child. What was that statistic? You couldn't remember. You always remembered stuff like that.

You pulled up to your flat. You went straight up and grabbed a tumbler from the cupboard. This was what you were going to do.

You poured a glass of whiskey and downed it. The bitter liquid burnt your throat and settled bubbling in your chest. You drank another, letting the liquid intoxicate your muscles slowly.

You were still mad. It felt like he had betrayed you. It just wasn't acceptable for your boss, and probably more importantly your friend, should not be sleeping with your Mum. Just to think of your Mum, and in fact Leo, having sex gave you shivers, but with each other!

You knew how Leo had broken Janet's heart, and Janet didn't even know about your Mum. What if he broke your Mums? You would hate him for it.

And then there was the last point which angered you most. Maybe hurt you most even. Nikki. If your Mum and Leo did marry, or stayed together would that mean she was your sister? You had basically slept with your sister last night.

You poured another glass and drank it.

But you loved her, you wanted to be with her. But it was incest. It was so unfair. So messed up. You just wanted to forget everything, wanted to hold her in your arms. You wanted her soft warm body over yours, to feel her breathing, to taste her sweet skin.

Someone buzzed your flat. You let them in, not really caring who they were. There was a timid knock at the door. You groaned to yourself as you dragged yourself out of the sofa. The room span as you stood. You staggered slightly to the door and swung it open.

Her petite figure stood before you. Her blonde hair slightly messy as if she's rushed somewhere. She dark eyes bore into you.

"Can I come in?" She timidly asked.

You stared at her for a second wondering what you were going to do before you walked away leaving the door open. You heard her as she came in, her gentle tap of heels across the floor.

You sank back onto the sofa and picked up the current glass of half drunken whiskey. She stood watching you; you tried not to look at her. What would her emotion be? Would she be angry as well? Leo cheated on Janet and she had been close to her. Had she considered your incestuous relationship you were having?

She walked away and came back wither her own tumbler and joined you by pouring a glass of whiskey. You noticed that her glass was considerably smaller than yours.

"Do you know?" You asked grimly. She nodded. "He sent you?"

"I would have come anyway." She replied drily. You didn't doubt that she would have. That was the problem.

"What do you think about it?" You looked up at her face. She stared at you as she seemed to consider her answer.

"I'm glad they are both happy." She finally replied. She didn't sound glad, she looked rather bitter about it.

"He cheated on Janet." You said.

"I know."

"He's our boss and our friend."

"I know."

"He's screwing my Mum."

"I know Harry. I know." She said wearily. Her tone annoyed you, didn't she understand?

"It basically makes us siblings!" You said angrily. By the expression on her face she had thought of it, and she definitely didn't like the thought of it.

"It doesn't make us related though." Her voice rang with sadness. Your heart leapt for her, you wanted to go and hold her. But she was now your sister.

"So basically, my Mum and your Dad are dating. That makes you my step-sister."

"Exactly, we're not related." She pleaded.

She moved towards you and tried to hold your hand. That delicate skin brushed against yours, sending impulses to your muscles to pull her towards you. It was instinct. She was part of you, a chemical reaction, a physical reaction that you couldn't stop. But you had to; you had to fight against it.

You pulled away and stood up. You grabbed your glass and the bottle and walked to the kitchen. The bottle felt lighter that it did before. You realised it was consumed quite a large portion of it. It would explain why the sharp lines of objects had become blurred, and your limbs had that recognisable heavy feeling which only occurred from drinking vast amounts of alcohol. Or was these feelings worsened from a mixture of dread, of sorrow that you were going to cause. You hoped you wouldn't cause it to her. It was going to hurt you, that was guaranteed. But you didn't want to hurt your Nikki.

Perhaps if you managed to pretend this is what you wanted. Could she be happy for you both then? Please let her have lied yesterday when she said she loved you. If she did, this would be easier. So much easier.

_Smile though your heart is breaking._

You set the bottle down on the counter and prepared yourself as you heard the tap of Nikki's heels as she presumably followed you.

"Harry, I understand you're angry with them. I am as well!" She begged. "But it doesn't mean we can't have each other." A tear slipped from her beautiful eyes. You could never tell her that she was beautiful again.

You sighed her name. You knew what you were about to do was going to go against every fibre of your existence. Your heart egged your brain to stop because it was breaking. You would regret this decision, but you had to make it. Were you too drunk to do this? Perhaps you should wait. But you couldn't, that was unfair on her. It would only cause more pain in the long run.

She was your purpose, but now, she had been taken away from you.

"I'm sorry Nikki." You started. "You're my sister now. Well, basically anyway. And we can't do this."

"But..." She tried to interrupt in confusion. Her eyes desperately searched yours. What was she looking for?

"No. It had to stop now. We have to end it here." You kept your voice level, void of too much emotion. You watched her as tears trickled down her cheeks; you were vaguely aware that she was shaking her head, refusing to comprehend you.

"You're drunk. Please stop this." She whispered, pleaded rather. She moved towards you, perhaps for an embrace, for your contact. Her grab for your hand was desperate, needy, like she was trying to stop all of this. You continued.

"It's been fun. And you're my best friend. But we're family now, so nothing ever more." You felt so heartless. "We'll just have to accept it and move on."

"And what if I can't do that?" She cried. Was her heart shattering as much as yours? She was looking at you in panic and shock. As well as utter sadness. How could you do this?

"I'm sorry Nikki. It's over."

You watched her as you said these words. It was like her world was tumbling away from her. You felt exactly the same. But this was how it had to be.

"I don't care about everything! I just want you!" She sobbed, verging on hysterical.

You were horrible. You hated yourself for this, you always would.

You lightly pressed one last kiss onto her lips. You could taste the salty tears, mixed with her sweet scent. That's was it now. The end. You pulled away trying to black out the raw animalistic feelings of wanting more. Wanting her.

"It was good though?" You tried to lighten the mood slightly, change the pitch of your voice, pretend you were ok with this situation. Her tears suddenly stopped.

"Yes I suppose it was bloody good wasn't it." She said bitterly, her voice laced with anger. "That one night and morning was brilliant yes. And I want it forever. Don't you?"

"We can't." You turned away from her and poured yourself another glass. You were hoping it was going to numb the feeling. Regret. Guilt. Loss. Sadness. And love. That hurt the most.

"But I love you!" She whispered.

You knew what was going to come next. You braced yourself for it. This would be the hardest part.

"You said you loved me." She said.

"I know."

"Well do you? Do you love me?" This was it. The point where everything would change.

You had a choice. The truth or lie.

"I'm sorry." You were looking down at your glass of the dark golden liquid. You brought it up to your lips.

"Say it." She said, dangerously quietly.

"I don't love you." You drank. They stung. Those words stung. It was like a dagger pierced through your body with every syllable. You didn't even notice the taste of the alcohol, it seemed insignificant, unimportant. The silence from the words still hung in the air. You could hear the unsteady shakes of breaths she was taking.

"You don't love me?"

"No."

"Then why did you tell me you did?" She cried hysterically. You closed your eyes and prayed this was a bad dream. Prayed that she wasn't really sounding so utterly heartbroken. Prayed that you didn't cause it.

"Because I... I wanted to use you." This was horrible. You were horrible. You had to do it though. It was necessary. It would only avoid heartbreak later.

"No you didn't." She begged. "Please Harry, please no." You poured another drink and downed it, letting it soak up her sorrows as well as yours. You kept the glass near your lips, savouring the smell of it, trying to block hers out forever.

"Go home Nikki." You heartlessly said. You heard her sob from behind you.

"Please!" She grabbed your arm with a surprisingly tight grip. You tried to gently pull away, but she clung on. She pulled your arm trying to make you turn around almost. You couldn't do that. You tugged harder and felt her let go. Your arm flew backwards from the release of weight from it. You felt the glass in your hand collide with something.

A loud gasp of shock.

You spun around.

She had her hand on her face, her eyes wide and surprised. She slowly dropped her hand and looked at it. There was blood. Your eyes flew back up to her cheek and you saw why.

On her cheekbone there was a visible mark and cut where the base of the glass had struck her face.

You stopped. You both stared at each other in shock.

A trickle of blood ran down her cheek. She raised her hand to it again and tried to brush it away as if it were a tear. The scarlet liquid smudged slightly on her creamy skin. It was shocking against it, the red on the white, the blood blossoming from the cut.

You couldn't read her emotion. That scared you. You could usually know her easily; you could read her like a book.

"Sorry!" You managed to stutter. "It was an accident."

She nodded but still backed away carefully.

"Let me see to that." You asked holding out a hand to her face gentle. She stepped away quickly.

She was frightened out you. That's why you didn't understand her emotion. You had scared her. You had told her you didn't love her and then you had hit her. Of course she was scared of you.

You had turned into him.

You watched her as she picked up her bag and opened the door to leave your flat. She paused for a second and glanced at you.

Her dark eyes shone, her blonde hair glistened, her pale skin creamy. She would put an angel to shame. Except for that gash. That was you. The blemish on her perfection.

And she left.

**Ta-dah! Hope you liked it :) More soon if you all decide to review hehe!**

**Love you all x**


End file.
